


Threnody

by tog



Category: Paramore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tog/pseuds/tog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He adjusted his glasses and looked down at his sweatpants and tee. If it was anyone else, he would've felt weird wandering around their house at 2 AM. But he and Hayley were close...maybe even closer than friends.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threnody

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so WOO! This is what happens when I listen to too much classical piano. Be prepared for angst, angst, angst.

Taylor entered Hayley's apartment and shut the door carefully, resulting in a soft thud. The lights in the hallway were off, which was unusual because Hayley often forgot to turn them off before she settled in for the night. The guitarist looked at his phone- 2:01 AM. Hayley had texted him around midnight, asking him to come over. He had dozed off by then, but woke up at around one and decided to stop by even if she had asked two hours ago. Taylor knew Hayley, and she wasn't the type of person to just randomly invite people to her house in the middle of the night without a good reason.

He adjusted his glasses, and looked down at his sweatpants and tee. If it was anyone else, he would've felt weird wandering around their house at 2 AM. But he and Hayley were close...maybe even closer than friends.

Taylor shook the reoccurring thought to the back of his head. _'I should probably leave; Hayley's most likely fallen asleep and doesn't need me anymore.'_

Before he could reach for the doorknob, he heard soft piano music coming from a different room. Taylor paused and then turned around.

Either Hayley was up and playing piano, or a robber was insanely talented and stupid. Taylor shrugged and tiptoed up the stairs and opened Hayley's door just a crack; her bed was empty, so he turned around and continued to tiptoe back down the stairs, and into the living room.

Taylor peeked in, and saw a fuzzy orange light sitting on top of a grand piano. It was just barely bright enough to let the player read sheet music, which there was none, and to make out the small silhouette sitting at the piano. Taylor took a step further into the room, hoping the floorboards wouldn't creak. He looked around for a place to sit. He noticed that almost all the furniture was removed from the room other than a couch and the piano with it's bench.

Taylor decided to stand a few feet behind who he assumed was Hayley playing the piano. He slowed down his breaths, closed his eyes, and listened to what she was playing.

 

 

**_[( ♫ Ambre - Nils Frahm)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkbf1-cVUuY%E2%80%8E) _ **

 

 

Taylor continued to stand with his eyes closed. The room was impossibly quiet, he swore that Hayley could probably use his heartbeats as a metronome. After a few minutes of silence, he opened his eyes. Hayley had silently moved over to one end of the bench, leaving enough space for another person to sit. Taylor took it as an invitation and slid easily into the open space. Their shoulders were touching, their warm biceps were lightly brushing against each other.

They didn't speak for a while, but enjoyed each others silent company, their breaths matching. 

"I almost forgot how good you are at piano..." Taylor offered, still not looking her in the eye. He could feel Hayley tense up and a soft sigh escape her lips. 

"I didn't think you'd come." she whispered so softly, as if she were to speak any louder it would cause an earthquake. Taylor finally faced her and let his big brown eyes study her face.

Hayley looked paler than usual and her freckles stood out against her white skin. Her usually bright green eyes looked dull and were buried beneath dark bruises. Her lips were pale and chapped, turned slightly down in a frown. Hayley squirmed under Taylor's gaze until she finally spoke up.

"What? What are you looking at?" she asked defensively. Taylor instantly softened his gaze and lightly shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Taylor..." she said tiredly.

"You just...Hayley why'd you want me to come over so late...er- early?" he asked. Hayley gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a mess, and I'm having a mental break down. I moved all the furniture out of here in an hour because I felt like the room was going to swallow me whole! This whole fourth album deal is scaring me and stressing me out. I haven't been able to sleep in days and I've been trying to write something, _anything_ , but I can't. I can't, I can't, I just...nothing is working all I can do is play this stupid piano!" her eyes began to water and she slammed her fists against the keys, "I can't do this, and I'm letting everyone down." her quiet, shaky voice cracked as she failed to hold back tears.

Hayley had been alone for 2 weeks, requesting some alone time, hoping that it would help her empty out her thoughts onto paper. Taylor felt a ball in his throat, and did the first thing that came to mind; he wrapped his arms around the tiny redhead and rubbed tiny circles on her back. He could feel a few wet tears on his neck, and sat there embracing her for a long time. He continued to rub circles until he felt her muscles start to relax.

"Hayley, everything is going to be fine, I know it. You have to trust me." he swallowed, pausing to gather the confidence to say what felt right, "You're an amazing singer and songwriter, and person in general. I have faith in you, and I know you'll be able to finish this album. And you don't have to feel like you're in this all alone. You've got me and Jerm at your side, ready to help whenever you need it. Hayley, you're incredible and wonderful, and you're not letting anyone down."

Before Hayley could argue, Taylor picked her up without struggle and placed her on the couch. He sat on the floor next to her, brushing away tears and her fringe from her forehead.

After half an hour, he started getting up when Hayley's hand quickly clasped his own.

"Stay. Please." she whispered hoarsely. Taylor nodded, going back to sit down. Hayley scooted over on the couch, leaving some room behind her. Taylor took the hint, and was too tired to think of what he was doing as awkward. He tossed off his shoes and lazily crawled in behind her, their bodies slotting together perfectly. Hayley scooted closer to him, mumbling something about him being warm. Before Taylor dozed off, he realized their fingers were still intertwined.

They stayed like that for the remainder of their slumber.

 

  
~~~

 

Taylor woke up around 3:30 AM. He had only slept for an hour before his bladder forced him to get up. Afterwords, he stepped back into the living room, but sat at the piano. Hayley was still curled up on the couch, breathing evenly. He tested a few notes out, familiarizing his fingers with the keys. He hadn't played classical piano for a few years, but his hands still gracefully danced across the piano. He closed his eyes and gently started playing.

 

 

[ **_( ♫Threnody-Goldmund)_ ** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvOoQ0Ff2nA%E2%80%8E)

 

 

He let his hands draw back to his lap. He looked back at Hayley to see her eyes open, still looking sleepy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he apologized. She smiled softly and closed her eyes again. 

"S'alright...was nice. Beautiful." she slurred. "Come 'ere."

Taylor slipped back into his spot and burrowed his face into the back of her neck.

"Sleep." he whispered. He thought for a moment, and took a leap of faith; he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She turned around so that they were facing each other, their legs intertwined. Taylor paused for a second, but then carefully let his lips hover just barely over her own. After deciding Hayley wasn't going to protest, he closed the gap.

The chaste kiss didn't last long, but he still felt a soft tingling on his lips and missed the warmth and feel of her plump, chapped lip between his own. He raised his hand to cup Hayley's face, running his thumb over her cheekbone. 

Neither Taylor nor Hayley exchanged words after that, but instead fell asleep with their foreheads lightly resting against each other.

Both slept soundly, not worrying about the future, but focusing on the current moment instead. 

 


End file.
